La obra de teatro inazuma
by IEGO93
Summary: Konichiwa, soy nueva en esto de los fanfics se les agradece los comentarios sean criticas malas o buenas. Yo cree mi personaje inventado, espero que les agrade, aun no se si su pareja seria Shindou o Kirino, si quieren en sus comentarios pueden decir con quien hace mejor pareja, luego publico un finc de mi personaje con Kirino.


Un día en el salón donde estudia Kirino y Shindou, el maestro de artística les dijo a sus alumnos que les había tocado hacer una obra de teatro con el salón donde estudia Tenma.

Pero algo extraño pasaba en el salón desde hace varias semanas, desde aquel día de entrenamiento

Días atrás:

Shindou estaba muy distraído, parecía que algo lo estaba afectando y mucho. Los chicos le preguntaron a Kirino para saber si el sabia algo al respecto:

Todos: Últimamente Shindou se esta comportando muy extraño, ¿verdad? ¿Kirino tu no sabes que le esta pasando a Shindou?

Kirino: No lo se. Creo que Camelia debe de saber algo, ¿Por que no le preguntamos?

Antes que siga con la historia les quiero decir que Camelia es la mejor amiga de Shindou desde que ellos dos tienen 3 años, pero luego sus padres los separaron por una cierta razón que se desconoce, pero este mismo año Camelia se inscribió a Raimon.

Todos: ¡Si! ¡Vamos a preguntarle!

Rápidamente todos fueron donde se encontraba la niña, cuando llegaron le preguntaron rápidamente

Todos: Camelia últimamente Shindou esta muy extraño, ¿verdad? ¿tu sabes porque esta así?

Camelia: En realidad si se esta comportando muy extraño lo cual me preocupa mucho. Pero no se porque se esta comportando así, hace días que no hablo con el (dijo la niña con suma ternura y algo preocupada. Camelia era muy bonita, tenia ojos azules, su cabello era morado, atado con un peinado llamado cebolla, no se si algunos sepan como es ese peinado)

Todos: Bueno, solo nos queda investigar (dijeron todos muy tristes)

Fin del recuerdo

Shindou estaba muy distraído metido en sus pensamientos, que ni sedaba cuenta de lo que hablaba el profesor

Profesor: Ustedes se pondrán de acuerdo con los chicos de 1°, y dentro de una semana se llevara acabo la obra en la kermes de la escuela, y Las alumnas Aoi y Yamana son las encargadas de todo lo de la obra. Así que los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo, pero antes todos vallan a la sala de teatro.

Cuando todos ya estaban en la sala donde se hacían todas las obras de teatro:

Aoi: ¿Bueno pues pienso que ya todos vieron el video de Cendrillon?

Todos: ¡Si!

Yamana: Bueno, pues Aoi y yo pensamos que sería una gran idea que hiciéramos la obra de ese video, ¿que les parece?

Todos: ¡Si!

Yamana y Aoi: Bueno, ya esta decidido de que se tratara la obra, solo falta repartir los papeles. (Ellas dos estaban mirando fijamente a Camelia quien estaba mirando muy preocupada a su amigo. Y también ellas miraban fijamente a Shindou quien no había puesto atención a todo lo que habían dicho)

Aoi: Las personas que se ocuparan de las luces son: Tenma, Kariya y Kageyama,

Yamana: Los que se encargaran del escenario serán: Amagi, Kurama, Ichino y yo

Aoi: los que se encargaran del vestuario son: Midori, Nishiski, Kinako y Fey

Yamana: los que se encargaran de la música y el resto de las cosas son: Kirino, Shinsuke y Hamano

Aoi: La directora seré yo, y ahora veremos quienes son los protagonistas (Mientras recordaba lo que habían decidido todos los chicos en el entrenamiento anterior)

Tiempo atrás:

Tenma: Bueno ya quedamos de acuerdo, vamos a averiguar que le pasa a Shindou, ¿todos recuerdan el plan?

Todos: ¡Si!

Aoi: Los protagonistas serán… ¡Camelia! Y… (Lo decía señalando a Camelia, como lo habían dejado acordado los chicos)

Yamana: ¡Y Shin-sama!

Aoi: y los demás serán extras

Aoi: Bueno eso es todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos con el resto

En el entrenamiento de futbol:

Todos estaban practicando como siempre, menos Shindou. Camelia estaba muy preocupada por el, y Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Aoi, Yamana, Midori, Kirino, Kariya, Nishiski, Kageyama, Kinako y Fey, estaban planeando algo para descubrir que le pasaba a los dos amigos

Kariya: ¡Chicos, parece que Shindou no puso atención al ensaño y podemos aprovechar eso para el plan! (Decía con una voz malvada)

Kirino: ¡Explícate Kariya! (Diciendo con algo confundido)

Kariya: ¡Es muy simple Kirino-sempai, Shindou-sempai no puso atención a todo el ensaño de la obra y eso lo podemos utilizar a nuestro benefició! (Nuevamente con la voz malvada)

Tsurugi: En otras palabras dice que engañemos a Shindou, diciendo que va a ver un baile en vez de decirle la verdad y eso lo utilizaremos a nuestro favor para averiguar que le pasa y también no se lo diremos a Camelia, y ella creerá que esta actuando y… (Fue interrumpido por Kinako)

Kinako: ¡Y así aremos una historia de amor entre Shindou y Camelia! Y los dos se volverán ¡novios! (Decía con una voz de una fanática de lo romántico y las historias de hadas)

Kariya: ¡Mejor dicho les aremos el ridículo entre ellos dos! (Decía de nuevo con esa voz malvada)

Todos: ¡Si! (Menos Kirino, quien aun pensaba que eso era ridículo)

Tenma: ¿Kirino-sempai por que usted no dijo si?

Kirino: Es que yo pienso que eso es ridículo, ya que ellos dos solo se ven como amigos, aun que de Shindou pienso que puede ver a Camelia mas que una amiga, ¡pero solo un poco!

Kariya: ¡¿O solo tienes miedo que Camelia te quite a tu mejor amigo, o peor que tu mejor amigo te quite a la chica que te gusta?! (Decía con una voz de persona molestando)

Kirino: (sonrojado) ¿Que cosas estas diciendo Kariya? ¡Yo nunca pensaría eso!

Kariya: ¡¿Celos sempai?! (De nuevo con la misma voz de persona molestosa)

Kirino estaba apunto de pegarle a Kariya cuando Tenma interfiere

Tenma: ¡Sempai no haga eso! ¡Por favor ayúdenos! Usted es el único que conoce más a Shindou, y es el único que puede hacer que Shindou crea esto, ¡Por favor!

Kirino: Esta bien, solo porque así los are feliz a ustedes

Kariya: ¡Solo acepto para saber que le pasa a Shindou-sempai!

Kirino: ¡Kariya! (Ya apunto de intentar pegarle otra vez)

Tenma: ¡De ténganse los dos! (Decía un poco nervioso)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la cancha:

Shindou: No se si ella sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella. ¿Le digo mis sentimientos? ¡Si! ¿Porque no?... ¡No!... ¿Que tal si ella solo me ve como un amigo? ó peor... ¡Esta enamorada de otra persona! ¡Esto es muy confuso! ¡No se que hacer! no puedo dejar en pensar en ella. ¡Ella es muy bonita, sus ojos azules como el agua, su cabello recogido es tan bonito, su voz, su amable forma de ser, y lo mejor su tierna sonrisa! Yo la amo. Pero, yo no valgo para ella, ¿tal vez no soy el chico apropiado para ella? Yo solo soy un chico ordinario que le gusta el futbol ¡Y ella es como una diosa! ¡Yo no puedo ser su novio! Ella merece más que lo que yo le puedo dar (pensaba tristemente)

Mientras tanto Camelia miraba a Shindou desde la banca:

Camelia: ¿Que le estará pasando a Shin-kun? ese no es su comportamiento habitual… ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo? ¡Yo solo soy una simple chica y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo! Solo quisiera saber que le pasa a Shin-kun para ayudarlo en algo ¿Pero si le pregunto tal vez me ignore, o tal vez se enoje conmigo por preguntar? ¡No se que hacer, todo es tan confuso! Shin-kun, recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿tal vez ya no me quiera volver a ver y por eso me esta ignorando? ¿que puedo hacer? (Se preguntaba confusa en su mente, porque estaba preocupada por su amigo).

Días después, en la casa de Shindou:

Shindou estaba tocando el piano como lo hacia todos los días

Shindou: Ella no me a hablado desde hace días, no se si ¿ella ya no me quiere volver a ver? o tal ves ¡ella me odia! ¡Que cosas estoy pensando Cami nunca pensaría eso! ¿O tal ves si?... no se, esto es muy confuso solo quiero saber por que ella no me habla

En ese mismo instante llega Kirino a la casa de Shindou

Disculpe joven Shindou, tiene visitas (decía una voz de una señorita mayor de 25 años)

Shindou: (¿Sera ella?) hazlo pasar

Entonces Kirino entro a la habitación donde se encontraba el castaño

Kirino: ¡Hola Shindou!

Shindou: Aaahh, eres tu (lo decía decepcionado, y con una voz algo triste y desanimada)

Kirino: Si, soy yo, ¿tu quien creías que era? (decía un poco triste)

Shindou: No, es que creía que eras otra persona (aun seguía tocando el piano una canción algo triste)

Kirino: Bueno, solo te vengo a avisar que en la kermes de la escuela que será dentro de una semana habrá un baile, y pues como te vi algo distraído cuando el profesor lo explico, pensé que no te habías enterado del baile

Shindou: ¡Oh! Gracias Kirino, es que me distraje un poco, y por eso no me entere del baile

Kirino: De nada, además pues creo que Camelia estará muy ocupada bailando con los chicos que la rodeen, como siempre lo hacen (decía sarcásticamente y también fingiendo)

Shindou: ¡¿Que?!... ¿dices que yo no tendré la oportunidad que invitarla a bailar? eso es imposible (se decía en su mente) Bueno, eso no me importa mucho (decía con una voz de mentira, dejo de tocar el piano con una nota un poco enojada por lo que le dijo su amigo)

Kirino: Entonces, ¿Porque te enojaste con el piano? (de nuevo estaba mintiendo y provocando a su amigo, como había quedado en el plan)

Shindou: ¿Si eso fue todo lo que me viniste a decir? Entonces ya puedes irte (decía un poco enojado)

Kirino: Esta bien, pero recuerda lo que te dije. Adiós (decía con una voz algo de culpa)

Cuando el peli rosado ya se había ido, Shindou se sentó en el sillón de la habitación un poco enojado y pensó lo que le había dicho su amigo

Shindou: ¿Tal vez Kirino tenga razón? Mejor voy a caminar un rato, para que se me olvide lo que me dijo (se decía en su mente)

Mientras el caminaba por el puente de Raimon, vio a Camelia, la cual estaba hablando con Yukimura, entonces Shindou se enojo mucho y pensó:

Shindou: ¿tal ves Kirino tenga la razón y yo no tenga oportunidad de hablar y bailar con ella? Y ¿que pasa si alguien de sus admiradores se le declara? y ¿si ella acepta? (Se decía un poco alarmado)

Una semana después, después de clases:

Shindou: ¡Tenma, Tsurugi, Aoi, Fey, necesito su ayuda!

Aoi: ¿Que pasa Shindou-sempai?

Shindou: ¡Necesito su ayuda para elegir la ropa que me vaya a poner en el baile de la Kermes de mañana! (Decía alarmado)

Tenma: ¿Para que quiere nuestra ayuda sempai? (decía recordando que esto estaba en el plan)

Shindou: ¡Es que no se que ponerme! (decía un poco apenado)

Tsurugi: ¡¿O tal vez sea por otra razón?! (Decía un poco serio)

Shindou: Esta bien les diré la razón, ¡pero no se lo digan a nadie!

Tsurugi, tema, Aoi y Fey: ¡Si!

Shindou: Es que quiero llamar la atención a cierta persona (decía apenado)

Fey: esta bien, te ayudaremos (esto es lo que planeamos en el plan, ¡que bien!) (Se decía en su mente)

Shindou: ¡Gracias!

Aoi: Yo te are la ropa y Tenma te la entregara una hora antes que empiece el baile (decía recordando que ya estaba la ropa que Shindou iba a utilizar en la obra)

Shindou: Si, gracias Aoi

En el día de la obra:

Todos ya estaban listos para que ya iniciara la historia, y los chicos autores del plan estaban esperando que todo saliera tal y como lo planearon, Camelia estaba preocupada porque Shindou no había ido a los ensayos y porque el aun no llegaba.

Camelia: ¿Porque Shindou no a llegado? ¡Ya va comenzar la obra! (se decía en su mente y mientras caminaba)

En ese mismo instante llega Yamana y le dice:

Yamana: Camelia ya va a comenzar la obra a si que ponte en tu posición

Camelia: ¡Hi!

En otra parte, mejor dicho en la "casita" de Shindou:

Tenma: ¡Sempai! Ya traje su atuendo para la ob… ¡el baile!

Shindou: ¡Gracias Tenma!

Cuando ya Shindou se puso el traje, se fue corriendo donde iba a ser el "baile" de la kermes

Shindou: ¡Es tarde! De seguro ya alguien invito a Cami a bailar (se decía mientras corría)

Cuando Shindou llego a la entrada del salón de teatro se encontró con Kirino, quien lo higo hasta el lugar donde estaba Camelia, por un camino diferente

Kirino: Mira ahí esta Camelia y nadie la a invitado a bailar eso significa que es tu oportunidad, no hagas caso a lo que esta a tu alrededor, ¿si?

Shindou: Esta bien, ¡gracias Kirino! (Decía mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba Cami)

Shindou: ¿Me arias el honor de bailar contigo? (le decía a Camelia cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba la chica, la cual traía puesto un vestido color blanco muy largo que casi le cubría los pies y estaba peinada con una coleta de caballo, y una flor decorando el coletero)

Camelia: ¡Claro! (decía un poco sonrojada por la forma en lo que lo decía Shindou, ya que ella creía que estaba actuando y que el actuaba muy bien)

Mientras que bailaban Shindou y Camelia sonreían constante mente, también mientras que bailaban subieron unas escaleras del escenario como lo había ensayado Camelia. Ya habían llegado a la parte donde Camelia intenta matar a Shindou como venia escrito en la obra

Camelia: No puedo hacer esta parte de la obra esto es muy complicado para mí, no puedo actuar esta parte. Shindou actúa muy bien hasta parece que el es el personaje de verdad (se decía en su mente)

Shindou: ¡Camelia se ve tan bonita! ¡No puedo creer que esté pasando mucho tiempo con Cami! ¡Y que yo pensaba que ella iba estar con otros chicos! (Decía con los ojos cerrados y abrazando a Cami, como venia escrito en la obra)

Camelia: ¡Ya llegamos a la parte que yo no quería! (se decía en su mente), ¡lo ciento Shindou! (susurro como lo venia escrito en la obra)

Shindou: ¡¿Que?! (Se decía en su mente)

Aoi: O no, ¡Tenma creo que se nos olvido esa parte de la obra! ¡¿No crees que Shindou se va a espantar?!

Tenma: No creo, además recuerda que cuando termine la obra le explicaremos todo a Shindou-sempai

Aoi: lo dices muy tranquilo

Mientras tanto arriba en el escenario:

Camelia ya había sacado el cuchillo (el cual era falso), cuando dé repente, camelia avienta el cuchillo y empieza a llorar (lo cual estaba escrito en la obra).

Camelia: ¡Lo lamento Shindou, no era mi intensión intentarte matar! (Decía llorando, como lo decía la historia que escribieron Yamana y Aoi)

Shindou: ¡¿De que te disculpas Cami?! (Decía un poco confundido)

De repente Shindou voltio atrás de el y vio el cuchillo y se alejo de Camelia con una cara de terror

Shindou: ¡¿Ca-Cami me intentaste matar?! (Lo decía algo confuso ya que el pensaba que Camelia no era capas de hacer eso)

Camelia: ¡hi! (lo decía un poco tristes y estaba algo confundida ya que eso no venia en la obra) ¡lo ciento mucho! yo no lo quería hacer (decía de nuevo triste que casi le estaba saliendo mas lagrimas, las cuales eran actuadas, para los que se estén confundiendo)

Shindou: Aaahh, esta bien (se decía en su mente mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a su amiga antes que ella llorara mas), Esta bien

Camelia: Shin-Shindou, no crees que te estas acercan….

Camelia no pudo terminar la palabra porque fue detenida por Shindou el cual le dio un beso en la boca antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más

Mientras tanto abajo en el público:

Tenma y Aoi: ¡Genial Shindou le dio un beso a Camelia, lo cual es extraño y eso no lo habíamos venido venir!

Kinako: ¡Esto es tan lindo!

Después de la obra:

Camelia: Shin-Shindou, ¡¿por que me besaste?! (Lo decía completamente roja)

Shindou: Es que…

Camelia: ¿Que Shindou?

Shindou: Yo creía que todo lo que paso en la obra era real y pues…

Camelia: Aaahh, ¿Shindou tu porque no me lo habías preguntado hace días y yo te lo explicaba?

Shindou: ¡Es que Kirino me dijo que iba a ver un baile en la kermes y pues yo me lo creí, ya que me distraje ese día que explicaron todo!

Camelia: Aaahh, ¿y por que no pusiste atención ese día? ¡te estabas portando muy extraño y me estabas preocupando mucho! (lo ultimo lo dijo un poco apenada y roja)

Shindou: Lo lamento si te preocupe es que tu… (Lo decía un poco rojo)

Camelia: ¿Yo que?

Shindou: No tengo las palabras para decirte (lo decía antes de volver a besar a Cami)

Rápidamente Camelia se aparta de Shindou, porque ella solo lo veía como un amigo y nada más que eso

Camelia: ¿Por que me volviste a besarme? (estaba toda roja como un tomate)

Shindou: ¡Es que yo te quiero, mas que a una amiga, y pues no sabia si tu me querías mas que a un amigo, y por la duda yo no hacia caso a todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor!

Camelia: Shindou, yo solo te veo como un amigo, como el hermano que nunca tuve y solo te puedo ver así. Además Yamana te quiere y pues a mi no me gustaría partirle el corazón

Shindou: Pero…

Camelia: Tu me arias feliz si no le rompes el corazón a alguien mas, solo seremos amigos

Shindou: Esta bien (lo decía un poco triste)

A unos metros de distancia estaban todos los chicos viendo fijamente a los dos amigos y Kinako ya no aguantaba las ganas de saber que pasaba y pues fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los 2 amigos:

Kinako: ¡¿Ya son novios?! (Lo decía muy emocionada)

Shindou y Camelia: No

Camelia: solo somos amigos, nada más

Kinako: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Solo eso?! ¡¿Entonces los chicos y yo hicimos todo esto para que solo ustedes siguieran siendo amigos?! (Decía algo enojada)

Shindou: ¡¿Entonces todo esto lo organizaron los chicos?! ¡¿Y querían que Cami y yo fuéramos más que novios?!

Kinako: ¡si!

Camelia: Entonces, ¿si Shindou y yo no somos novios les rompemos el corazón a ustedes? (decía un poco triste y apenada)

Los chicos como vieron que Camelia se puso triste corrieron hasta donde Kinako, Shindou y Camelia estaban:

Kinako: ¡Si, si eso es muy malo, que los chicos y yo hiciéramos todo eso y esto fue los resultados solo amigos! (Decía un poco enojada)

Camelia: Esta bien (lo decía mientras que se acercaba a Shindou y de nuevo se dieron un beso)

Camelia: ¿felices?

Todos: ¡si!

Kariya: ¡Ahora te toca a ti Shindou! (le daba un codazo en el hombro)

Shindou: ¡Esta bien! (decía sonrojado)

Shindou: ¡¿Cami, quieres ser mi novia?!

Todos: ¡Responde Cami!

Camelia: ¡Si!

Yamana: Se me olvidaba, en la obra de teatro yo les tome una foto (enseñando la foto) ¿que les parece?

Shindou y Camelia: ¡Es muy bonita!

Yamana: Gracias, cuando la imprima se la regalare a Shin-sama

Shindou: ¡No, mejor que se la regales a Cami!

Camelia: ¡No gracias, yo ya tengo una foto! (Decía mientras señalaba su collar en forma de corazón donde en su interior tenia una foto de Camelia y Shindou de pequeños)

Shindou: ¡Esta bien! (decía mientras abrazaba a Camelia)

Shindou: Tengo una pregunta, ¿entonces ustedes se burlaron de nosotros?

Fey: No precisamente, pero si tu lo quieres ver así

Fin.


End file.
